1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a task scheduling method of a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a task scheduling method of a semiconductor device that satisfies real-time processing of a task and minimizes power consumption.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As semiconductor device technologies have been developed, real-time processing of a task is required in certain applications. Moreover, as mobile semiconductor devices have become more prevalent, efforts have been made to develop semiconductor devices capable of real-time processing of a task and reduced power consumption.